my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Starswirl the Bearded
Starswirl the Bearded is a legendary Unicorn, and leader of the Pillars of Equestria. First mentioned back in Season 1, his first true appearance came in the Season 7 two-part finale. Appearance He is a elderly Unicorn with gray fur, and dark gray hooves. As his name suggests, he also has a white beard covering much of his muzzle, the color matching both his mane and tail. Much of his body is covered in a cloak, and he often wears a large hat. Both of these items have stars and moons on them, with bright yellow bells sewed onto both the cloak and the hat. Personality On his first appearance, Starswirl the Bearded is shown as serious, yet narrow-minded and somewhat prideful of his own abilities in magic. He often doesn't accept outside advice unless they match his own, and strongly believed that if anyone did wrong, then it's impossible to redeem them. This behavior is shown throughout his first appearance, refusing most of the Crystal Gems' opinions, and refusing to fight Chrysalis's army and the Tindalos as he felt only the Pony of Shadows was the actual threat, mainly since it involved him. Starlight Glimmer refers to his behavior matching Flint during this time. After the defeat of the Pony of Shadows, he starts to become more humble and supportive to the main characters, shown as a wise supporter and not as strict in his mindset as he used to be. History Over a thousand years ago, Starswirl the Bearded was a legendary unicorn and one of those who witnessed one of the Everstorm's passing. He managed to defeated Leviathan before she could destroy all of Equestria, and shortly after, banished The Dazzlings from Equus entirely, turning them into Humans and putting them onto Earth. He became the leader of the Pillars of Equestria shortly after Stygian brought them all together, but he trapped himself, the pillars, and the Pony of Shadows into Limbo. Season 7 During the two-part finale, he officially appears when Twilight Sparkle brought them all back from Limbo. Upon this, he quickly realized that the Pony of Shadows returned with them, vowing to stop him. As he attempted to work out how to deal with him, he kept refusing help from the Crystal Gems or the Mane Six, and refused to involve himself with the Tindalos or Chrysalis's growing army. After discovering the Tree of Harmony not available anymore, he confirmed that they must use the Elements of Harmony even if it meant destroying them. When Starlight questioned if fighting Stygian would be the best idea, Starswirl states that it would be impossible to befriend Stygian, stating "once a villain, always a villain". This made Jasper turn on him, forcing him to stay behind unless he apologized. Later on, he returned with a change of heart, trying to apologize to the Pony of Shadows directly. He aided everyone else in releasing him from there, saying he'll be making a lot of apologies. My Little Universe: Supernova Starswirl appears as one of the first ponies to be directly spoken to by The Mistress herself, being requested to go to Canterlot as the next Everstorm was on its way. He joined her, The Spirit, and Quetzalcoatl in explaining the entire situation to them, and preparing them for the oncoming storm and what to expect from it. After the whole ordeal, he himself decided that Twilight should be the next princess of Equestria. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Equestrians Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Males